


Alex Annoys the Hell Out of His Interrogator

by Avivastef



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Interrogation, alex is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avivastef/pseuds/Avivastef
Summary: Basically what the title says(One shot 600 words)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Alex Annoys the Hell Out of His Interrogator

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was inspired by one of Leo Graye's Tik Tok's on Denki Kaminari being interrogated.  
> It's stupid. But funny
> 
> :)

Alex noticed the man following him but to be honest he didn’t really care. He was done. Done with MI6, done with SCORPIA, done with life. He reached the edge of the sidewalk and turned left; the man followed. Alex sighed and turned around to face him 

“Can you stop following me? It’s really creepy”

The man pulled out a gun a Beretta “Alex Rider?” he asked

Alex nodded slowly

“You’re coming with me”

“Eh, I don’t think so”

The man stared at him slowly “I’ll give you candy”

Alex looked at him for a minute “Deal”

And he followed the man to his car.  
The man blindfolded him (not too well) and knocked him out (not too well either)

Alex awoke sometime later in back of a car, his kidnapper oblivious to his now awake passenger continued their journey to wherever the hell they were going. Alex had an urge to annoy the man. And get out. 

“Where’s the candy you promised me earlier” he asked grumpily 

The man jumped slightly “There’s no candy”

Alex whined “Aww, why not”

“Because you’re being kidnapped” oh, makes sense

Alex paused for a moment raising the blindfold a teeny bit “Cool”

“I’m taking you back to the base, we’ll use alternative methods to get information from you”

Alex looked confused “OOH, Like a trade”

The man paused for a bit and said after a moment of hesitation “yes?”

“So, you’ll give me candy there then” Alex said playing with his hair. 

The man turned around sharply clearly annoyed “no! were going to torture you” 

“Ok, I guess I’ll have to finesse some from your pal cause you being so extra”

The man started to look confused “are you not upset at the fact that you are being kidnapped and interrogated?” 

“I mean it is was it is” Alex said in a high-pitched voice

The man just stared at him incredulously before hastily returning his eyes to the road.

Alex started to play with his blindfold “I’ma need a quenching”

“A quenching?”

“Yeah, get me some chilled H2O with the little freezie boys”

The man just stared “what the hell are you saying?”

Alex moved his hand in a fluid motion “Aqua. Wata. With some cold cubes of clear ecstasy”

The man looked away “I’m not giving you anything”

Alex rolled his eyes “Ok boomer”

The whipped around “Excuse me?!”

“This is a nice blindfold my dude” Alex said pulling the blindfold over his eyes

“I’m starting to think I’ve got the wrong kid”

Alex with the blindfold still over his eyes started to annoy the man very very much “Like when you walk into a room but forget why you came in there so you call up your homie and end up discussing the ancestry of the dragon fruit”

“What?!”

“Mood bro. it do be like that sometimes” he said picking up the blindfold on the right side 

Alex was having way to much fun right now. The guy was breaking. He really had to restrain from just laughing out loud. 

The man started to get angry “Would you just shut up!?”

Alex took the blindfold of “manners much cause that ain’t it chief” 

“STOP TALKING”

“Oof you giving off some high key bad vibes no cap”

The man stopped the car and held his head in his hands. 

“out” he said

Alex feigned confusion “B-but, wait what?”

“GET OUT OF THE CAR!”

Alex smiled “Ok! Thanks for the ride”

The man sped off; Alex chuckled. That worked a little too well.   
He then proceeded to call Fox and told him to pick up. Wherever he is


End file.
